Electrical Reunion
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Tegan Jovanka now teaches at a school for Aboriginal children, but something ends up happening with every electronic in the building. And little does she knows, she's about to come face to face with the man she never thought she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

Brisbane, Australia. The most sunny part of the country. Hosting attractions like Movie World and Sea World. But it also was host to a small little retreat of a school. A school for Aboriginal people. The classroom was full of kids of Aboriginal descent, waiting for their teacher to walk in.

"Isn't this the perfect school?" said one of the girls to a boy behind her.

"Yeah, I never thought anyone would set something like this up," the boy answered, "It really gives children like us an opportunity when we go out into the huge world"

"And it helps when our tutor's hot too!" a boy at the back of him said.

"What have I told you about making remarks, Jono?" said a woman as she walked into the room.

She was wearing a long frilly dress down to her feet, and carrying books in one arm.

"Sorry, Ms. Jovanka" Jono apologised as the woman placed the books on her desk.

Ah, yes. Tegan Jovanka. A very honoured teacher at this school. She was a former air stewardess, but then she met a man, and her world was changed completely. She'd seen things no other living person had seen. But then it all got too much for her. People died, and she didn't like it. That's when she left the man, never to have seen him again. She had lost her job as stewardess due to the time period she had left him in, and began getting interested in Aboriginal motions. She never knew they'd had it so tough. Seeing what she saw had made her want to get involved with them to make sure they'd never see anything like what she experienced either.

"Thank you," Tegan said, "Now, if you'll all pull out your laptops from your desks"

At her words, all the students began to get out their laptops.

Little did Tegan know, she was about to be in for a huge surprise. Just one floor above her, and slightly down a hallway in a Janitor's closet, a blue police box materialised. Out of the box stepped a young woman with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around the small room.

Then a man's head with curly grey hair poked out. The man poked his tongue out for a few seconds.

"Australia, 2017" he said before stepping out, and closing the box.

"Why did you bring us to Australia?" the woman asked as the two walked out of the closet.

"Why not?" The man retaliated.

"Doctor" the woman said stenrly.

"Oh, come on, Clara, it'll be fun," The Doctor said, putting an arm around his companions shoulder, "We can go to Dream World and Movie World "

"If something's going on here, I expect you to tell me" Clara told him.

"Why does there have to be something going on every time I take you somewhere random? Can't we just have a day off from saving the world?" The Doctor retaliated.

"We never have 'days off'" Clara stated.

"You have days off to teach all the time!" The Doctor retorted.

"That's different," Clara said, then looking around the hallway, "Are we in a school?"

The Doctor took a look around at all the untidiness and run down walls.

"Not much of one, if it is, if you ask me," he said, "Hey! I make a good Caretaker, right? Maybe I could be the Caretaker here, too!"

"Don't you dare" Clara scolded her friend.

"Come on, let's check one of the rooms" The Doctor told her, grabbing his sonic screwdriver out and walking into the nearest room.

"Why do you have your sonic out? You told me there is nothing going on!" Clara said.

"It's an Australian school! Who wouldn't want to analyse it?" The Doctor said, walking around the room, pointing his sonic at everything.

Clara simply gave an annoyed huff.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom downstairs, Tegan was happily showing the kids a slideshow of Aboriginal history on a projector.

"So, you see," she was saying, "That's why the Aboriginal community-"

"Uh, miss?" one of the girl's in the front row asked, raising her hand.

"Yes, Janet?" Tegan asked, turning towards her students.

"Um, um, is the projector supposed to have a face?" Janet asked, a little frightened.

"A face?" Tegan asked, curious, "What do you mean, a face?"

"It's staring at me" Janet replied.

"She's right," replied a boy with glasses, "It's staring at all of us"

"Don't be silly, it's simply a machine" Tegan said, walking around to the front of the projector and taking a look.

And what she saw scared the living daylights out of her. The projector did indeed have a face.

"Okay, very funny, Jono," Tegan said, "Drawing a scary face on the projector"

"I didn't do nothing, I swear" Jono stated.

"Then which one of you did?" she asked, leaning in to look at the face closer.

But just as she leaned in, the face's mouth attempted to chomp her, causing her to jolt back. She heard the kids scream behind her and jolted back around. What she saw astounded her. And due to what she had seen in a lifetime, scared her.


	2. Chapter 2

The projector bounced towards Tegan as she backed up towards the students, the laptops beginning to surround them aswell.

"Kids! Run out of the room! Quickly!" she yelled, pointing to the door of the classroom.

At her instruction, the kids all ran outside, followed by her. The projector and laptops chasing after them, but Tegan managed to shut the door on the machines. She locked the door with her key, and looked through the glass window of the door.

"Miss, why'd the machines act up like that?" asked the quietest girl of the class.

"Kids," Tegan said, ignoring the question, "I think class can be dismissed for today. Go home"

And with that, all the kids left the building. All except one, Tegan noticed as she turned around.

"What are you still doing here, Jono?" she asked him.

"I'm the best prankster in this school, I want to meet the person behind this" the boy told her.

"Fine," Tegan sighed, "Just stay close. I'm going to Principal Fidgin's office"

With that, the two walked down the hallway, hoping none of the other electricals were infected.

In a classroom above them, The Doctor and Clara were looking around the small area.

"There's nothing here, Doctor," Clara said as she looked under a desk, and pulled out a small blue laptop, "Just laptops. Like a normal classroom"

"Ah-ha!" The Doctor yelled as he looked under a teacher's desk.

"What? What is it, did you find something?" Clara asked, rushing up to him.

Then she noticed what he had in his hands.

"An Ipad" she said dull-ly.

"Ipads are good, they're full of all sorts of information" The Doctor stated, as he swiped his finger across the screen and unlocked the tablet.

"What a weird background" Clara said as she noticed the image on the screen.

The image on the Ipad was simply a scary face. As if it was looking into their souls.

"Not a single icon" The Doctor said, tilting his head.

He examined it closer, holding the sonic to it, and moving his head closer.

That's when it happened. The Ipad snapped at him with it's scary looking mouth, causing Clara to scream and him to drop it. It hopped up and stood there, hopping towards the two friends. And then that's when they saw it. The Ipad wasn't the only one with the scary face. All the laptops had grown one and were all coming towards the two of them.

"Out! Out! Now!" The Doctor yelled, pointing his sonic at the machines and motioning for Clara to leave the room.

At his instructions, Clara rushed outside, followed by The Doctor, who slammed the door shut and locked it with the sonic.

"Nothing happening here, hey?" Clara asked, gasping for breath.

"Well, maybe there is something," The Doctor said, tilting his head, and turning around, "We just need to figure out what"

With that, the two friends walked further down the hallway.

Back downstairs, Tegan and Jono were close to the Principal's office.

"What makes you think Fidgin will know what's going on?" Jono asked his teacher.

"They are his supplies," Tegan replied, "Maybe it's just a malfunction"

They continued walking down the hallway until they reached a small office, with writing on the doors that said, "Principal's Office; Knock If Urgent"

"Principal Fidgin?" Tegan asked as he knocked on the door softly, "It's Tegan"

But there was no answer. So she knocked again, a little louder.

"Mr. Fidgin?" She called again.

Still no answer. She knocked a little louder.

"Augustus?! Are you in there?!" she shouted, "It's Tegan!"

She gave Jono a look, and reached for the door handle with her key. But before she could even place the key in the lock, the door creaked open slowly for them.

"Augustus.." Tegan tried again as the two slowly pushed the door open a little more.

But there was no one inside. The lights were off, and the room seemed perfectly normal. That was until they noticed a bright light coming from in front of them on the Principal's desk.

"Augustus, it's Tegan, is everything alright?" Tegan asked as they approached the bright light.

But when they got closer, the bright light turned around to face them and they saw what it was...

The Principal's PC computer, with the same scary face the projector and all the laptops in the classroom had. And it was coming towards them, chomping it's jaws loudly. Both Tegan and Jono gasped and backed out of the office really quickly, as Tegan locked the door with her key and they noticed the PC jump up to the glass window, it's scary face up close.

"Back this way, come on" Tegan said hurriedly pushing Jono back towards the classroom and the entrance of the school.

"Miss.." Jono said, stopping abruptly before they could reach the entrance, pointing straight ahead.

Tegan looked in the direction he was pointing and saw it...The hallway photocopier was bouncing towards them, and even IT had the same scary face on it as the rest of the machines. Tegan looked around for an escape. They'd have to pass the photocopier to get to the frpnt doors. And they couldn't get into the nearest classroom, because that was their classroom with the projector and other laptops in it.

"The stairs! Up there! Quickly!" Tegan said, as she motioned for Jono to follow her upstairs to the second floor.

Jono rushed upstairs with her and onto the second floor, but as soon they got there, they realised that the problem wasn't only confined to the first floor. The machines on the second floor were all alive aswell. The fax machine from the office on the second floor was chasing after them. Tegan looked around for the safest place to hide and noticed the Janitor's closet just two doors ahead of them.

"Grab my hand" she told Jono.

Jono grabbed her hand in fright as they made a run for the Janitor's closet, and ran inside, Tegan slamming the door behind her. And that's when she saw it. Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the big blue police box that was sitting in the closet. Thoughts ran through Tegan's mind. It couldn't be, could it? That was imposssible.


End file.
